


Sunshine on my mind

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not really an AU but probably not really canon either, sand (yes I went there), the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: “You want me-” Anakin jabbed a finger at his own chest hard, partly to underscore his words, partly to feel it and be reassured he wasn’t dreaming. “-to go with you to thebeach?”In which Anakin is lured to a beach and sand is all the horrible things one would expect it to be, but Obi-Wan is there, which has the potential to make up for at least some of it.





	Sunshine on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonkerRood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DonkerRood).



> For the same person I always write this ship for, with lots of love. Some straightforward (but not very straight) OTP fluff, because everyone deserves some of that on their birthday. <3

“The beach.”

Obi-Wan smiled innocently. “Yes.”

“You want me-” Anakin jabbed a finger at his own chest hard, partly to underscore his words, partly to feel it and be reassured he wasn’t dreaming. “-to go with you-” The finger in Obi-Wan’s chest was a lot less stabby, and perhaps better described as a tap. “-to the _beach_?” There was no beach readily available to be pointed at accusingly, so Anakin just waved his finger around in a gesture encompassing most of the universe, which currently still included several beaches, Anakin was sure. He’d take other people’s word for it. He felt absolutely no need to verify their claims with his own two eyes.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan repeated, so terribly _genuine_ about it that Anakin never even stood the faintest semblance of a chance.

“Well. Okay, then,” he conceded.

*

His complacency lasted until they reached the edge of the sunny dunes. The grass gave way there, leaving Anakin with no way to deny that he was about to set foot on something that was truly, inescapably beach-like. He stopped and stared at the offending sand, but it gave no signs of being properly intimidated. 

“Why are we doing this?” he asked Obi-Wan, who had also come to a halt and was waiting for him patiently, two steps ahead. 

Obi-Wan’s sandaled feet were firmly in contact with the beach. They connected to his ankles and calves, which were on display because he was wearing shorts, which was new and nice, but there the niceness ended abruptly. Because he was wearing shorts because they were _on a beach_.

“Come on,” Obi-Wan said, smiling far too softly for such a coarse and rough environment. He held out a hand and Anakin automatically took it, fool that he was for this man.

Obi-Wan pulled and Anakin followed, because he knew no other way.

*

“You should take off your boots.”

Anakin shuddered at the thought, despite how much he was sweating in his warm clothes. “No, I should most definitely not.”

They had been walking along the water for a while. Obi-Wan had taken off his own sandals almost immediately, swinging them back and forth by the straps while he walked, and had led Anakin so close to the sea that the water occasionally lapped at his bare feet. He drew Anakin to a stop now with their still linked hands. The sun turned his hair golden. “You’ll feel better. Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Anakin said, “but I don’t trust the sand. It’s irritating.”

“It has less of a chance of getting in your shoes and irritating you if you’re not wearing any footwear.”

Anakin considered this. He groaned, and then let go of Obi-Wan’s hand to lean down and unfasten and pull off his boots. “I’m not doing this because I’m enjoying it, okay? It’s to get a tactical advantage over the sand.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said, with poorly concealed laughter in his voice.

Anakin purposely didn’t look up at Obi-Wan, because he already knew the grin that would be on his face without having to, and it was devastating enough as just a fantasy.

*

Obi-Wan kept stopping to bend down and pick up small stones or seashells that caught his fancy. Before long, his pockets were bulging, his shorts sagging just a bit under the weight. That part, Anakin could appreciate; what he liked less, was how this new collection ensured far more of the sand than absolutely necessary would be carried back with them even when they left this forsaken place. 

Anakin watched with very mixed feelings as Obi-Wan brushed sand away from his latest find with the fingers Anakin had been holding not too long ago.

“It gets everywhere,” he finally snapped. 

Obi-Wan slipped the stone in his pocket. “What does?”

“The sand.” Anakin looked down at his own feet, which were a lost case at this point, and kicked at the beach ineffectually. He caused only a tiny spray of sand, which landed on other sand and left even more sand in its wake. 

When he looked up, Obi-Wan was looking at him so fondly he had to clear his throat and change the subject to avoid embarrassing himself somehow.

“Are we really collecting seashells? Isn’t that something little kids do?”

Obi-Wan smiled at him and went back to studying the ground, looking around for even more completely worthless mementos. “Evidently not, since I’m doing it right now.”

“That doesn’t answer my question about why you would want to.”

“We could build a sand castle, if you’d prefer.”

He tried to convey a little of how put upon he was in his sigh, but he had a sneaking suspicion it came out more as amused. “No, thanks.”

“Good. Then appreciate the pretty shells, Anakin.” Obi-Wan held one he had just retrieved up to the light of the sun, tilting it every which way. “The glint of this one matches your eye color.”

“Pff,” Anakin said smartly, trying very hard to pretend the compliment didn’t do funny things to his insides. Judging by the look Obi-Wan shot him, he probably failed.

*

“Do you really think the beach is that awful?” Obi-Wan asked, and he had to have waited for this exact moment to do so. There was no way this wasn’t planned in advance, because they were sitting down next to each other, shoulders pressed together, and Anakin was so distracted by the sun’s slow descent into the sea and Obi-Wan’s sheer proximity, that he had almost for a moment allowed himself to forget what was under his ass and bare feet.

“Yes, I do,” he said, because even Obi-Wan couldn’t be allowed to get away with a malicious scheme like that.

He could see Obi-Wan turn his head to look at him, so he automatically did the same. Obi-Wan’s face was suddenly close enough that Anakin could feel his breath. “Really?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin breathed in and out before answering, to make sure his answer was less unsteady than he felt. “Yeah.”

Obi-Wan kissed him and Anakin was certain he could taste sea salt on his lips. He was vaguely aware of a hand sliding up his neck to cradle his jaw, and of it scratching his skin like stubble burn (or stray grains of sand), but he didn’t even care.

Obi-Wan pulled back all too soon. Anakin chased the kiss, but Obi-Wan ducked him. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Anakin stared at him for a moment before realization hit. He would have rolled his eyes, if he hadn’t been so impatient to get this over with and get back to the good stuff.

“Okay. So perhaps it’s, uh.” He was distracted by Obi-Wan’s lips, which were just, well, right there. He tried to recapture Obi-Wan’s mouth, but Obi-Wan wasn’t having it, leaning back just as much as Anakin was leaning in. Bastard. “Not entirely terrible. Sometimes. Under very specific circumstances.”

Obi-Wan grinned at him in that stomach-swooping way of his, and oh, Anakin would write the beach sonnets if it brought him this. “That’ll do for now, I suppose,” Obi-Wan allowed, and finally (finally!) moved close enough for another kiss.

And if Anakin purposely pushed his hand flat down on the sand before carding it through Obi-Wan’s hair, well, he would deny that to his dying day.


End file.
